


When Craig Helped In Heat

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha/Omega, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Not really sure how this stuff works sooooo, Omega Tweek Tweak, Omega Verse, also this one kinda trash, he's the bad guy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Craig was 15 years old when he first found out he was an Alpha, to him it wasn't something that mattered to him and he didn't think it was something necessary to tell his friends or talk about it general. But...here was Craig now a couple years later in a situation that left him feeling a little weird about himself.Tweek his best friend was going through his first heat, and what are pals for if not to help in a heat?(Warning: Don't know how the omegaverse works!)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 193





	When Craig Helped In Heat

Craig was 15 years old when he first found out he was an Alpha, to him it wasn't something that mattered to him and he didn't think it was something necessary to tell his friends or talk about it general. But...here was Craig now a couple years later in a situation that left him feeling a little weird about himself.

His best friend and secret crush of 2 years, Tweek Tweak, had just told him that he was an omega and he wondered what it would be like to have a mate during that certain season.

"Um... What did you say?" Craig said as he tried not to choke on his own spit

Tweek seemed to blush a bit "I was just wondering what it would be like to have a mate during a heat" Tweek turned towards where Craig was sitting on the couch next to Tweek playing video games. "Have you never thought about having a mate?"

"Well obviously I have thought about it... I just haven't talked about it with anyone" Craig continued to concentrate on the TV in front of him watching his character to land less and less punches as the conversation continued.

"Not even with C-clyde? I feel like he would be all over that with anyone, especially how he was talking to me about it" Craig's ear perked up at what Tweek said.

"What do you mean? What has he been saying to you?"Craig said his stomach getting a strange pit in it.

Tweek kinda shrugged looking back at the TV "I don't know, we were talking during art the other day and he was asking me if I had anyone in mind for my heat. It was k-kind of a weird conversation"

Craig furrowed his brows as he continued playing "Why? Does he have someone in mind?"

"I d-don't know seemed like it"

Craig clicked his tongue as he took a deep breath "That weirdo"

A couple days later it was a Friday and when Craig got to school and went to his first period class there was a weird smell that hung in the air. It was like a mixture of sugar and coffee, and also a little bit like the outside air. Craig covered his nose a bit with his hand, the smell only got worse the closer he got to his seat, when Craig finally sat down it's like the smell was right in front of him.

Tweek who was sat right next to him, gave Craig an incredulous look based on the fact he was covering his nose and looking around the room with a scrutinizing look.

"Craig is s-something wrong?" Tweek asked tilting his head at Craig

Then when Craig turned to Tweek, the smell smacked him the face and the noirette got the hint of where the smell was coming from. This strong smell of coffee and sugar should have been obvious in the first place, it was Tweek. He felt like his hair was actually being blown away but the musk that Tweek was giving off

Oh shit

The boy was in heat, but he didn't seem to notice at all. Craig took the second to look around the room and saw that most of the people in the class were trying to keep close to the front of the classroom. They were all keeping their distance from Tweek, the sight made Craig wince a little, this situation wasn't ideal. The poor blonde boy had no idea that he was in heat and worst of all the Alpha's in class were well aware.

"Craig?" the blonde said after not getting a response for a good minute

Craig turned towards Tweek and swallowed harshly and tried not to seem like he was getting riled up by the smell of Tweek. "Yeah Tweek?"

Tweek gave a worried look towards Craig "Are you feeling okay? You look a little stressed out"

"Oh no I'm fine, what about you how are you feeling?" Craig said trying to seem more calm then he was

"I'm okay, I just feel like I have a little fever is all"

After Tweek mentioned that, Craig noticed he had a pink tint to his face and his hair was a bit messier than usual. He looked at Tweek for another second, the blondes eyes pulling Craig in, Tweek's eyes may have small dark circles under them, but his eyes were too bright to notice. The bright vibrant green overshadowing everything in Craig's vision, he just wanted to keep looking into Tweek's eyes. It was like a trap, Craig was physically unable to move his eyes away from Tweek's.

"Craig are you sure you're okay? You're drooling" Tweek said leaning forward a bit wafting his smell into Craig's nose

Craig snapped out of his stupor and sat up straight wiping his mouth "Uh yeah, I'm just tired" the noirette then noticed Clyde enter the classroom, his nose in the air before he turned to Tweek with an almost unrecognizable glint in his eye of mischievousness "Hey Tweek you should definitely go to the nurse, you are looking hot oh-er warm" Craig internally screamed at himself, all he wanted was to keep Tweek from Clyde, the thought of Clyde being close to his Tweek driving him mad "you know... feverish"

"Oh really, do I look that bad?" Tweek said while putting a hand to his cheek to try and test his own temperature.

"No, actually you look really really good right now"

Tweek and Craig turned towards the sound of Clyde's voice saying this to Tweek, Craig glared at the other Alpha.

"Oh thanks Clyde" Tweek looked at the ground looking uncomfortable

Craig stood up from his seat as he felt something deep inside him want to beat the shit out of Clyde "Tweek let me take you to the nurse you seem to be getting worse" Craig grasped onto Tweek's arm gently pulling him up from his seat.

Tweek stood up with Craig and followed him as he pulled him out of the classroom, the blonde looked at Craig's face and noticed he was glaring at Clyde. The two boys walked to the nurse, Tweek's arm still in Craig's hand. The shorter male that was being pulled looked up at Craig as he dragged him and saw he was sweating a bit. As Tweek was about to ask about the unreasonable sweating, he got a pang of something that shot through him, it felt good and bad at the same time. The blonde let out a yelp and fell towards Craig's back.

Tweek did his best to stay standing by clutching onto the back of Craig's shirt "Ah-mmm C-Craig, I-uh don't feel too great"

Craig turned around grasping onto Tweek as he tried his best to stay up "I think we should go" Craig said this in a voice that made Tweek feel weaker.

Panting a bit Tweek leaned his head on Craig's chest "O-okay" 

Craig had driven Tweek home and brought him to his room before he could collapse to the ground any further. At this point Tweek was a sweating mess and his cheeks were a deep red, the boy was letting out small noises and mews that were driving Craig crazy.

Craig laid Tweek on his bed and tucked him into the sheets, the blonde was shifting all around the bed, overall Tweek looked uncomfortable in more ways than one. Craig stood up trying to get away before he couldn't run away, this is not a rabbit hole he should be going down.

"Ah-wait! C-Craig where are you nnh going?" Tweek said on the bed as he sat up

When Craig looked back at Tweek, the vision he was given was too much. Tweek sat in his bed, his shirt for the most part unbuttoned, sweat rolling down from his forehead and neck. The blonde head of messy hair, was ruffled and deflated, the boy was panting and making noises that didn't help the situation to feel more platonic.

"Tweek I think I should go" Craig rubbed his neck with his hand "Seems like a bad idea for me to stay right now" as hard as he was trying to leave, his feet moved without consent closer to Tweek and his bed.

Tweek sat up on his knees to meet Craig's eyes sight, he reached out his hands and Craig took them coming closer to the blonde.

"Don't go" Tweek said breathy as he moved his face close to Craig's

Craig tried to back away but his hands were refusing to let go of Tweek's "I can come back later and check up on you"

"I don't want you later" Tweek used his small amount of strength to pull Craig back to him their faces were up close and personal, the taller standing male could count the freckles lining the kneeling males face. "I want you now" Craig let go of Tweek's hands to attach his hands to the blonde's waist, the grip he had on the small waist was intense as his thumb made little circles on the free space of Tweek's stomach.

Craig leaned closer to Tweek breathing in that scent that has been driving him crazy since he first walked into the classroom. Tweek leaned into Craig's neck, rubbing his neck against the taller males as he gripped his shoulders. "I shouldn't" is all Craig could choke out as Tweek nuzzled his face against the crook of the taller's neck.

"Yes-hhn- you should" Tweek said his breath blowing against Craig's ear, the blonde started to give little pecks of the lips on Craig's neck "No one is here-ah- and it's just us" the words being said onto Craig's skin made him grip Tweek's waist harsher making the blonde let out a little whimper.

Craig tilted his head to the side giving Tweek more space to roam "That's not the point Tweek, we shouldn't do this, w-we haven't talked about this"

Tweek pulled himself from Craig's neck and looked at him in the eyes "Craig nn-please, I need you"

"Oh god" Craig said swallowing deeply before crashing his lips onto Tweek's, the blonde moaned into the kiss. Craig pushed Tweek back onto the bed as they kissed, Craig held himself up on his hands and knees as Tweek had his arms wrapped around The others neck. Tweek then threw his legs up to wrap around Craig's waist trying to pull the boy closer to him. Craig bit onto Tweek's lip pulling it away from him as they kissed. Tweek opened his mouth letting Craig fight for dominance with their mouths.

The two pulled away for air "Ah Craig get this off me" Tweek said referencing to his shirt, Craig watched for a second as Tweek tried with no avail to unbutton the couple of buttons of his shirt. Craig took the shirt in his hands and ripped it open and then bit down on the new exposed places of Tweek's body. The new air exposed on the blonde's chest made him gasp, but the new sensation of Craig marking him with his lips made him only louder.

"Shit Tweek, I can't take this" Craig said as he sat up straight then pulled his t-shirt over his head, the blonde gripped onto the others hair bringing him closer.

"Then don't" Tweek forced Craig to look into his eyes "t-take me"

Craig lowered his hips down to Tweek's and he started to roll himself slowly against the blonde "Ah Craig!" the smaller boy shouted leaning his head back. The other kissed up and down Tweek's neck while he continued to grind against the blonde, the sound of their breathing started to get louder as Craig went faster.

A breathy Tweek voiced a strained 'yes' as Craig aggressively bit into Tweek

"Ah Craig!"

~~~

A couple hours later the couple laid in Tweek's bed in a sweaty and somewhat sticky mess of sheets and clothes. Craig stoked up and down Tweek's arm as he sat there looking down at the blonde in his arms

"Holy Shit" is all Craig could say as the realization of what just happened hit him all at once "I left all my shit at school"

Tweek shifted in his arms letting out a small yawn and then nuzzled into his neck again, Craig smiled and nodded.

"Worth it"


End file.
